From Perfect To Wrong
by RealLoveContest
Summary: Edward planned the perfect anniversary for he and wife, Bella, including the horizontal tango action after their date.  But, he could never have imagined that their kids would be such cockblockers.


'**Real Love' Contest**

**Title: **From Perfect To Wrong

**Characters: **Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable Twilight characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own this story and its plot. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I just have to give much thanks to my wonderful beta.

I took one last longing look at my beautiful, now peacefully sleeping wife, Bella, before I groaned to myself in frustration and slipped out of bed. I heavily made my way to our en suite bathroom and into our walk-in closet, turned on the light and briefly blinked to adjust my eyes to the sudden brightness, then I walked over to the very back of my side of the closet, pushed some stacked blankets aside to reveal a small, plain looking, black trunk which housed my extensive porno and kinky fuckery stash. I opened the trunk and grabbed the nearest magazine on the top, not even bothering to look at it closely, as well as a small bottle of lube, before I shut the trunk then stashed it away once more.

I left the closet and was back in the bathroom, magazine and lube in hand. I went to the enclosed toilet area, turned on the light, setting it to dim so as not to have the light flooding through to the bedroom disturb the sleeping occupants on my bed. I made sure to lock the door and checked it once just to be certain. With another groan of frustration and what felt like weighted legs, I made my way over to the toilet, put the seat down, pulled down my boxers, letting it pool at my ankles, and freed my straining erection. I sat down on the toilet resigned to my fate. I was going to have to take care of things myself.

I pulled the little table stand that housed extra toilet paper and little votive candles for when the room needed freshening, over to sit in front of me. I placed the mag atop the table and briefly glossed over it to a particular picture that caught my interest. It wasn't that I really needed the magazine to help me with my release, all I ever needed was to think of my Bella and that would set things in motion; however, tonight, I felt that I wanted the added extra help with my imagination since my brain was filled with nothing but my kids and how I wanted to kill them for ruining the intimacy I had planned and banked on with their mother.

Opening the small tube of lube, I squirted a little in my hand, closed the lube and placed it on top of the table next to the magazine. I coated my length with the lube and began to stroke my cock roughly, as I imagined my Bella in place of the woman in the picture. I was eager to bring myself to release hard and fast since I already had a terrible case of blue balls. My erection was damn near painful and that's why I needed to take care of things myself.

I concentrated on the one, fairly graphic, pornographic image on the page, with Bella as the central attraction, as well as my fantasies starring my lovely wife, and my hand was now frantically stroking my length. I could feel my impending release, the tingling feeling starting from deep within the recesses of my balls and spreading upward to my groin and abdomen. With a soft growl, I shuddered with the force of my orgasm, and my hand and abdomen were coated with the gooey, sticky mess of my cum.

I panted to catch my breath, and as I tried to come down from my sexual high, my mind immediately drifted to how I ended up here, having to pleasure myself to release, instead of lying naked right now with my Bella, sated, and falling into an exhaustive slumber after basking in the afterglow of post-coital bliss. Tonight was suppose to have gone perfectly, but instead it went all wrong.

Today was our anniversary, I had painstakingly made plans for the whole day to celebrate our union with my Bella. Bella had always been the girl of my dreams and will always be the love of my life, so she deserved nothing less from me.

I had taken the day off from work, giving myself a rare day to spend with Bella and our kids. It was what Bella had wanted, especially since in just a couple of days, I was going off on another business trip and would be away from all of them for a week. I couldn't deny my Bella anything she requested.

Bella and I woke up early and made a special family breakfast together, my kids delighting in the fact that their dad was actually around this morning to have breakfast with them. Usually, before my two oldest even rose and got ready for school, I had already taken breakfast to go and was out of the house. It made my heart swell to see the pure joy in Bella's eyes as she relished the delight of my kids having me be around like this.

My two oldest protested about having to go to school today, wanting to stay home with our two little ones and spend the day with me. Bella and I would have none of it, since their education was important to us, but I assured them that they would have plenty of time to spend with me after school and before their mother and I go out and celebrate our anniversary-just the two of us. To further appease them, I helped both of them get ready, while Bella tended to our two youngest, and since there was plenty of time left, I ended up walking them to their school. It was a time the three of us enjoyed and cherished.

After I got home from walking the kids to school, Bella and I finished getting the two younger ones ready, no easy feat I might add, since they were hyper about daddy being home with them all day for once. We packed for a family outing at the park since it was a beautiful Spring day, and Bella thought it would be great for me to be able to play with our twins for a couple of hours.

The four of us soaked up the sun at the park and I came to the realization that my toddler twins were boundless bundles of energy, as I struggled to keep up with them in play. They ran me ragged all around the playground before Bella finally settled us down to have a picnic lunch. I was grateful for the intervention, desperately needing to take a rest. Although I kept myself fit and worked out regularly, I was no match for my two Energizer bunnies. No wonder Bella was as svelte as the day I had met her, taking care of these two all day was probably more than enough exercise. Again, my heart soared because of the look of pure bliss on Bella's face. There was nothing more that she had wanted than for me to spend more time with our kids.

We polished off our delicious picnic lunch, packed up, and headed home just in time for the twins' naps. They were both quite tuckered out after all the running around we did in the park and they were both asleep before their little heads even hit their pillows. Bella and I were thankful for the quiet time that their naps afforded us.

While Bella was eager to use the quiet time to our advantage and get horizontal, I had other plans, wanting to wait til this evening to do some mattress mambo action. I also wanted to build up her anticipation, wanting her to be ready and writhing impatiently beneath me before I would take her. It worked to my advantage that Bella was again pregnant and, therefore, her hormones had her horny most of the time. In my experience, the experts weren't lying when they said that some pregnant women's libidos would experience a rise in desire those first few months of pregnancy. Getting Bella pregnant was always the best thing that happened to my cock; maybe that's why I kept getting lucky enough to get her knocked up.

I fully anticipated us having a wild and sexy time tonight and knew that Bella would need her rest; therefore, I resisted. I opted instead to satisfy her with some oral action before drawing her a bath and then innocently cuddling with her in the bath. After the bath, I sent Bella to take a nap while the twins were still fast asleep, not wanting her to lose energy before I fulfilled all of my plans tonight. Besides, our two oldest were going to be home soon, and I wanted her well-rested before we spent time with them.

While the house was still peaceful, I tackled some housework that Bella had yet to get to, not wanting her to be worrying about it before our date this evening. I did some laundry, some light tidying of rooms, and picked up the toys in the playroom. Amidst putting the books away that were scattered throughout the library, it was then that I realized exactly how much went into Bella's day and how much I missed of the kids' day when I was off at work. I saw the pure jubilation in Bella's face with having me here and around for the kids. I vowed that my next anniversary present to her was to be able to find a way to spend more time at home with her and the children. After all, we'd be having five soon. I doubted that working from home a few days a week would be a problem for my job. I made a mental note to approach my boss about the idea as soon as possible.

Bella woke from her nap a little while later, just in time for me to go pick up the two oldest from school. However, after having seen the work I had put into the household chores for the day, she rewarded me with a searing kiss while trying to get the both of us naked. I resisted her once again, much to her chagrin, and she scowled at my control. I couldn't help but laugh and be amused. In her enthusiasm, I had missed my window to pick up the kids and rightfully scolded her that now they would be walking home and could walk in on us if I gave in to her demands of sex. I was able to us my magic fingers, as Bella liked to call it, and bring her to orgasm once more before I placated her with promises of more later. She didn't necessarily like it, but she accepted it.

I felt smug knowing that after all these years together and soon-to-be-five children, the passion was still very much alive between the two of us. Although, I did feel a little bit jealous that Bella already had two orgasms from me today, while I was yet to experience one. No matter, I knew I'd have my time later, after our date.

Our oldest son and daughter came home, a little annoyed that I wasn't there to walk home with them like they would've liked, but I made it up to them by making them both their favorite after-school snacks and as an added bonus, letting them share a humongous ice cream sundae that I also had made. Bella allowed it, knowing that I would place all the blame on her for making me miss walking home with them.

Bella and I spent some time talking to them about their day in school before the twins woke and required Bella's full attention. I tackled homework duty with the two of them and then discussed the rules for the evening and how Bella and I expected them to behave with their grandmother and grandfather, Esme and Carlisle, who were watching them for the night while Bella and I finally went out on our anniversary date.

It was going to be our time to spend alone together without our kids. It would also be the first time in a long while that I would have my beautiful wife all to myself. I could hardly wait. I had everything meticulously planned, rounding out the night with the highly anticipated roll between the sheets, and knew that I would be sweeping my Bella off her feet and was going to have her wonderfully aching in the morning. For all the ten years of love and devotion, of being the perfect wife and mother, and for just being her beautiful, wonderful, kind, and loving self, I was going to show my Bella my complete appreciation.

Mom and dad showed up for their babysitting duties right on time, even bringing my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, along to help pamper Bella and get her ready for our big date. I would be eternally beholden to my sisters for always helping Bella feel like a princess, just like they did for our wedding day. As I stated before, she deserved nothing less than to feel very special for the day. I had offered Bella a spa day as one of my anniversary gifts, which she turned down, choosing instead to have me home for a day with her and the kids. From the look of happiness upon her face today as I played with our twins and spent quality time with our oldest children, it was exactly the gift I wanted to give her.

My sisters finished primping and prepping Bella, making her impossibly more gorgeous than she already was and I told her so, for which she blushed. God how I loved to see that blush of hers. Her hair was down in soft waves framing her beautiful face, just how I preferred her mahogany locks, because I loved to run my fingers through her hair. Her makeup was slight and not over-the-top at all; again, my sisters knew just how I liked to see my Bella. The very best part was the little black dress that she wore, which highlighted all of her killer curves, elongated her legs even further, and even made the small belly bump she was already sporting quite sexy. Indeed, I was a very lucky man who had a hot wife, even pregnant, and I had no doubt that I'd be the envy of many other men tonight.

We had just enough time to make our dinner reservations at her favorite Italian restaurant, Bella Italia It was where we had our first date all those years ago and I thought it would be wonderful for Bella to go back there for this anniversary. I had reserved their private dining room so we can be afforded all the privacy we needed, and even paid the restaurant extra to have them decorate the room with lilies and candlelight to give the room a romantic ambiance, as well as have all of Bella's favorite dishes on the ready and made to order just the way she preferred them for when we arrived.

I had kept our plans for the evening a surprise; well save for the horizontal tango we were going to do later and we both could hardly wait for. Bella's eyes widened as we drove out of our city and into the next town where the restaurant was located. She nearly burst into tears when she saw us pull up in front of Bella Italia. It was a rare occasion for her to come back here and partake in Bella Italia's delicious food. Bella was so happy, that for the longest while, we just stood outside the doors of the restaurant wrapped up in an embrace, Bella unwilling to let go of me because of how appreciative she was, until I reminded her that we did have reservations and should go inside. I hadn't driven all this way to stand around and just admire the scenery.

As Bella took in her surroundings and all the trouble I had gone through to make dinner special for her, her eyes grew wide and she was genuinely touched by my gesture. We enjoyed the atmosphere, food, and easy conversation, cherishing this time alone together, and as the evening wore on, Bella became more amorous with me, and she didn't even have a drop of alcohol in her. She was practically sitting in my lap by the time dessert was delivered in a carry-out box and I paid the final bill, making sure to leave a generous tip for their warm hospitality. I couldn't have asked for a more romantic dinner and judging by the way Bella was eying me lasciviously, Bella felt the same.

The moment we were inside the car, Bella immediately pounced on me, climbing over the center console of the car and straddling my lap. She unbuttoned my suit jacket and my shirt, exposing my upper body to her, which she then peppered with open-mouth kisses that was steadily awakening my cock. She then invaded my mouth, her tongue eagerly seeking entrance to mate with mine. I was lost in a lusty fog and the windows were getting steamed up from our hot breaths during our impromptu make-out session. I had almost given into her and taken her there until some rational sense came to me. We were in our car, parked at a popular restaurant's parking lot, anyone could just stumble upon us including security, and the dessert that was sitting in the backseat was going to go bad if I didn't move on to the next phase of our date. I gently turned Bella down before she could unzip my pants, and after she accepted my sensible explanations as to why it wasn't a good idea to be having sex in the car where we were at and once again placating her with promises of more and better later, she scrambled back into her seat and settled for holding my hand the whole drive to the beach.

I could tell that Bella was becoming sexually frustrated, and, frankly, so was I; however, I had to stick to my plan for the evening and believe that the lovemaking was going to be all the more powerful and intense if we waited until we were in the privacy of our own bedroom and I could properly worship her in our bed. I realize now how big of a miscalculation I had made.

We ate dessert on the beach by moonlight, just like Bella Italia, this beach was another sentimental place to the both of us, since we had gone there together many a time during our dating days. We spent the rest of the evening revisiting several other places that meant a lot to the both of us, including our high school where we met for the first time, the fountain where I gave Bella her first kiss, and even the special meadow where we made love for the first time and where I had asked her to marry me. Each stop along the way I had given Bella a present, a tiny token of my affection, culminating with our visit to the garden where we got married, where I gave her a tenth anniversary ring and pendant set that not only housed both our birthstones, but also the birthstones of our children, including an open spot for the one that was yet to be born. I also presented her with a framed collage full of surprise pictures of me and our kids, and I had made sure to also include the ultrasound of the tiny blip of a baby in her belly.

Bella burst into tears then, overcome with her emotions. I affirmed then that I had done a good job making this anniversary special and memorable for her. Who said that romance was dead?

We could hardly wait to get home then and start in on the action between the sheets. We made out some more as if we were still teenagers and could barely keep our hands off each other as I pushed the car to its limits to get us home as fast as humanly possible.

We did manage to maintain some form of decorum as we entered our house to relieve my parents of their babysitting duties. I think they knew exactly what was on our minds, because if I wasn't mistaken, that was the fastest goodbyes that they had ever given when they visited or babysat. Before they left, my parents reported that the kids had behaved themselves the whole time we were gone and were now all tucked happily in their beds fast asleep, giving the grandparents no trouble at all with bedtime. Clearly, my mom and dad had the magic bedtime touch, since Bella and I didn't find it so easy to put our rambunctious children to bed.

Once mom and dad left, Bella and I made our way upstairs and checked in on all our kids, making sure that they were all assuredly fast asleep, which they were, or at least we thought so. We then quickly strolled hand-in-hand over to our bedroom, where once inside, we immediately attacked one another. I made sure to lock our bedroom door to ensure that there would be no unwanted interruptions. At least, I thought I had effectively locked our bedroom door.

My body had Bella pressed up against the door and a low growl escaped from my chest as our mouths frantically kissed and our hands roamed all over one another. I had been waiting for this moment all damn day. I couldn't wait for my cock to be inside Bella's wet heat. I was only barely able to rein in the urge to pounce into her right there at the door, against the wall, or even on the hardwood floor, but the need to make love to her had won out over my primal desire.

I had Bella's little black dress on the floor within seconds and she had me wearing only my boxers in an equal amount of time. Never breaking our fervid kiss, I picked up Bella and her legs wrapped around me. With us wrapped up in one another, I walked us over to the bed on unsteady legs and set Bella down gently. I covered her body with mine. My head was clouded over with lust and I could only focus on my beautiful Bella lying partially naked and vulnerable beneath me.

I began to worship every part of her as I kissed every inch of exposed skin I could find. Her nails scraped up and down my back and on my chest as each of my kisses left goosebumps in their wake and Bella moaned her approval. My cock was already twitching like crazy, wanting nothing more than to be buried inside Bella's soft center, but I, stupidly, wanted to take things slow.

We kissed passionately some more until we were both panting for breath. I then expertly unclasped her lacy bra that was barely containing her luscious peaks, and took one peak into my mouth while I played with the other, caressing her breast and rolling her nipple with my fingers, eliciting another satisfactory moan from my wanton wife. Then I switched off, making sure that each one of her girls received equal attention. Bella was struggling to remain as quiet as possible. Normally, she was very vocal when she was in the throes of passion, but since we weren't home alone, she tried to control the amount of noise she made; however, she couldn't help but let a few sounds of pleasure escape from her lips and these were music to my ears. I loved hearing her moan, scream, keen, or even whimper on account of me. It was such a boost to my ego that I was the only one who could make her feel such ecstasy.

We stifled as much of our sounds as we could with searing kisses; otherwise, Bella, as well as I, did our best to hold back; we didn't want the noises to inadvertently drift out of our room. After paying ample attention to Bella's breasts, I worshiped every part of her again in a circuit of open-mouth kisses, before making my way back to her sex. I removed her already soaked panties and discarded them somewhere on the floor. With my tongue and fingers working in tandem on her center, I was able to bring her to climax again. Sufficiently satisfied that Bella was more than ready for my cock to enter her, and both of us thoroughly weary of the foreplay, Bella helped pull my boxers down and with a flick of my ankle they joined Bella's underwear on the floor.

Bella gripped the sheets in anticipation and with one last heated kiss, my cock made its way inside her hot, wet center. I groaned in appreciation. Finally, I was able to join with my wife like this. I had been waiting for this all damn day.

I resisted the urge to thrust into Bella hard and fast, as I didn't want to fuck her, I wanted us to make slow, sweet, love first. We could always fuck when it was round two. I planned to have a marathon session with Bella tonight and have her awaken achy and sore, but quite sated and in post-coital bliss. Of course, to make it up to her, I would bring her breakfast in bed.

I made a few slow thrusts, and with each rhythmic pass, Bella and I vocalized our pleasure. It felt so damn good to be inside of her. I was just starting to get a good rhythm going when I heard screams that weren't from Bella or myself; however, it only vaguely registered until I actually heard Bella gasp. I looked over my shoulder right into the wide-eyed stares of my twins, their mouths agape in horror. I withdrew from Bella, raised my eyes to the heavens, and unleashed a series of silent curses.

Bella gasped again then looked utterly horrified. She slipped one of the sheets around her, making sure she was amply covered, and quietly slunk out the bed. I assumed she was going to get dressed. Before I could do the same and face my twins, I had the two rugrats hopped up on my back and feverishly attacking me with all of the strength their three year old selves could muster. I have to admit that they were a lot stronger than I would've thought; some of their poundings actually hurt.

The three year olds were fierce in their attack. They hurled insults at me; well, the best their three year old brains could manage, and reprimanded me for hurting their beloved mommy. Ahh...kids, you got to love them. They were defending their mom, because, of course, they didn't understand that I actually wasn't hurting her, but giving her pleasure. While continuing to try and fend them off, I racked my brain for a reasonable explanation to tell them.

Bella was nowhere in sight and I was still trying to get them off my back without doing them any harm, which was rather difficult in my state, considering I was also trying to keep my ass and my still erect penis covered. In a matter of seconds, I registered more voices in the room, and then before I could really comprehend what was going on, I was now having to fend off four sets of little hands beating on me. Again, I looked up to the heavens and recited a few silent expletives. Considering that I was naked as the day I was born and couldn't really fight back since they were children, I knew this attack wasn't going to end well for me.

Bella finally came back into the room, dressed in one of my t-shirts and her little sleep shorts, which made me groan in frustration, because she still looked sexy as hell and I still very much wanted her; my straining erection still not waning, even after the chaos. Of all the damn times to not go limp, my cock really has let me down this evening.

Bella scolded our two oldest to get off of me and ordered them to stand quietly on the other side of the bed, which they followed. She then grabbed each one of the twins, holding one in each arm, keeping them at bay. Both of them were squirmy and crying, still trying to kick and punch at me, and they were still yelling at the top of their little lungs. Bella silenced them with a glare. She put them down then, making sure they were under control, before she picked up my boxers off the floor and tossed them to me. I put them on underneath the sheets and then got out of bed.

Bella motioned for me to take care of the two older ones, while she handled the twins, and so with heavy legs and heart, I trudged over to my older son and daughter, whose heads were bowed, looking sheepishly on the floor. I took each of them under an arm and we walked out of the room. I spent a good amount of time, as we walked down the hall to their rooms, explaining as best as I could what occurred and chastised them only minutely, before I tucked them both in and made sure they were falling back asleep. Once they were settled, I made my way back to my bedroom.

I walked in to find Bella all cuddled up with our twins on the bed and all of them already fast asleep. At least, they had cared enough to have made room for me. I sighed deeply then walked over to the bed and climbed in. I looked over to Bella's lovely, peacefully sleeping face, and I groaned again in frustration. I still wanted her. I was still very horny, despite all of the hullabaloo, made evidence by my still straining erection. I placed my hand inside my boxers and palmed my length, trying to will it to go down. After a minute or two, it occurred to me that my cock wasn't cooperating, and I'd have to take care of things on my own.

The night wasn't supposed to end this way. Everything had gone perfect until the twins burst into our room and all the rest of my plans for the evening went to hell. Not to mention that Bella and I would be a great deal embarrassed in the morning and would probably have to face our kids again and do some more explaining. I wasn't looking forward to that.

After finishing up in the bathroom and tucking my aids back in the trunk where they were stowed, I made my way back into bed. With one final look at my sleeping wife, I shut off the bedside lamp, and tried to turn off my brain so that I could sleep. With a final sigh, I closed my eyes. I didn't fall into slumber right away, not until Bella sidled up to me and we cuddled. She placed her head on my chest, and with her in my arms, I finally slipped off into dreamland, my head filled with dreams of the possibilities for tomorrow night and mental notes to send my kids on a sleepover at their grandparents house.


End file.
